deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Motherly Ties
Motherly Ties is an achievement/trophy in ''Deus Ex: Human Revolution. ''It is earned after completing the side quest of the same name which is given by Cassandra Reed in Detroit. Introduction Upon exiting the Sarif Industries building after completing the first mission at the plant, Adam Jensen is approached by Cassandra Reed, Megan's mother. Cassandra is not over Megan's death and thinks there was a cover-up in the police investigation, and wants Jensen's help. Overview Cassandra had previously enlisted the help of someone else for this mission - Detective Chase, who was able to acquire three leads before being forced to give up. They are: #The evidence for the investigation is located in a secure police lot outside the police station. Jensen should recover all of them. There is further evidence inside a secure safe. #Detective Wagner was on the case and should have more information. Jensen should confront him. #Captain Penn was on the case and should have more information. Jensen should investigate the computer in his office at the police station. To follow-up on these leads, Jensen should meet with Detective Chase first. Primary objectives Locate Detective Chase's building Chase is located in the lobby of the first apartment block in Brooklyn Courts of Detroit, the same building Greg and Josie Thorpe live in. Meet with Detective Chase Chase recognizes Jensen right away and has no problems giving him his leads, but has to be convinced to give up the code to the security locker safe as well. Using the CASIE augmentation on Chase and selecting CHARM will result in him giving up the safe code. Locate Captain Penn's office Captain Penn's office is on the second level of the police station. Both his office door and computer can be hacked. An alternative route through the ventilation system is also possible. Jensen must read his e-mails to complete this objective. Investigate Captain Penn's Computer Hack his computer to obtain the e-mails. Locate the DMPD storage unit Jensen can find the locker in the alley beside the police station. There are multiple ways into the alley: Jensen may enter through a manhole cover and climb down to the sewers to find it, but he will be confronted by three punks that don't want to let him pass. He can stun or kill them. He can also go out the back door on the second floor of the DPMD. This leads to a fire escape which drops you right into the alleyway that the storage unit is in (Note: To get back into the station you must first climb a box and then jump to a ladder). Finally, east of the station's front entrance is a door with an electrified hallway that leads to the alley. There are two crates nearby outside. You can either take one back to the police station alley where the fence is and use it to jump over; or use them both as stepping stones to get through the electrified hallway. To get through the hallway place one crate to stand on then pick up the other crate and place it in front and walk onto that, then pick up the one behind you and place it in front again. Keep alternating like this and just around the corner there is a trip switch to turn the power off. Find all evidence related to the case There are several eBooks in the lot containing information on the attackers as well as Megan's autopsy that must be read to complete the objective. The safe has a level 3 terminal on it and contains a diary entry as well as Megan's bracelet. The safe code is 7196. This objective is complete once Jensen reads all critical eBooks. Go to the police station lobby Officer Wagner is located here but he will not give up his information willingly. It is possible to intimidate him with the CASIE augmentation but completing the secondary objective will make this objective a lot easier. Meet with Officer Wagner Deal with Chet Wagner in the lobby. He is at first unwilling to cooperate; completing the secondary objectives will make him give up his information willingly. If you have the CASIE augmentation, his personality type is omega and you can bypass the secondary objective. Return to Cassandra Reed Once Jensen has completed all of the objectives, he should meet with Cassandra Reed again, who is waiting in the lobby of Jensen's apartment complex, the Chiron Building. If Jensen has Megan's bracelet, he can give that to Cassandra to ease her sorrows or keep the bracelet for himself and unlock the Sentimental Value achievement. This completes the quest. Secondary objectives Locate Officer Wagner's office The secondary objective is not entirely necessary, however, if Jensen does not have the CASIE aug, there is an incriminating e-mail on Wagner's computer on the third level of the police station that he can use to convince Wagner to give up the information. Go up to the roof, use the utility vent to enter the building then go down the ladder, enter another vent which leads into a closet. The corridor with Wagner's office (second on the right) has a roving guard and the offices on the left have some alert officers in them. The roving guard has a list of all the office entry codes. The door to his office can be hacked (the door code is 6065), there is also an air vent that leads into his office. The air vent goes from Officer McCann's office (first on the right) to Wagner's. Investigate Officer Wagner's Office Hack or enter the password to Wagner's computer and read the e-mails. The fourth and final e-mail contains incriminating evidence that can then be used against him, causing him to back down and give Jensen the information. Notes *If player manages to obtain Megan's bracelet from the safe, the player can opt to either give the bracelet to Cassandra or keep it for themselves. The bracelet is not required to complete the mission; however getting it and choosing to keep it will earn you the Sentimental Value Achievement/Trophy. *When first listening to Cassandra's plea for help, there is an option to ask for compensation for looking into Megan's death. Cassandra will be incredulous, asking what type of person would ask for a reward from the mother of his dead girlfriend. Cassandra ponders if he is the same person after his forced augmentation. This line of dialogue however has no bearing on the mission or Cassandra's later actions or dialogue. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution side quests Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution achievements ru:Материнская забота